Cuento de Una Noche de Fin de Año
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][SiriusRemus]Unas vacaciones solos, un juego peligroso, un plan de conquista y una malinterpretacion. ¿Conseguira Sirius declararse o morira en el intento?


**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **vamos a ver pues más o menos lo de siempre: que es un Slash, relación chico/chico, se ruega a los que no les guste que se abstengan de leerlo. Y que lo que va entre "_cursiva_" y cursiva son los pensamientos. También avisar que hay dos conversaciones que se producen telepáticamente y con pensamientos involuntarios entre las mismas. Los pensamientos involuntarios están entre "_cursiva_" y cursiva, y la conversación telepática en letra normal, si no se aclara alguien que lo diga y se intentara corregir.

Y como no hay nada mas, espero que os guste, nos vemos al final.

**CUENTO DE UNA NOCHE DE FIN DE AÑO**

By AYA K

-¿Qué haces aquí Remus?

El susodicho levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que le miraban desde la esquina de una estantería próxima.

-¿Leer?- contesto sin mucho convencimiento.

Lily se acerco a el y se arrodillo a su lado, con una mano levanto el libro que estaba en sus rodillas y leyó el titulo del mismo: "_Romeo y Julieta_".

-¿Desde cuando te ha dado a ti por leer escritores muggles?

-¿Desde que nací?- pregunto retóricamente.

-Vale, vale he pillado la indirecta.- repuso la joven pelirroja levantándose.

-Lo siento Lil.-dijo el castaño mientras le agarraba la muñeca.- Es solo que no estoy de humor. Me interesan desde que descubrí que las obras de Shakespeare son muy buenas.

-Esa si que ha sido buena.- rió con ganas la pelirroja.- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-No se……me vine aquí después de comer…..así que supongo que un par de horas.

-Remus no has mirado mucho el reloj, ¿no?

-No. Cuando leo me lo quito, me molesta. ¿Por qué?

-Por que ya es la hora de cenar, has estado aquí cerca de seis horas, más o menos.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Me estas diciendo que llevo desaparecido casi seis horas?

-Mas o menos. Sirius ya ha organizado la partida de búsqueda y captura.-rió la chica ante la mención del moreno.

-En ese caso tendré que hacer acto de presencia, ¿no?-dijo levantándose del suelo.

-Pues más valdría la verdad.-contesto la pelirroja mientras le seguía por la biblioteca hacia el corredor.-Por cierto, intenta que no se note mucho el rojo tomate de tu cara o se yo de uno que empezara a pensar mal.

-No te rías Lily.-reprendió Remus a su amiga.-Siempre me haces lo mismo.

-Lo siento es que me encanta ver tu cara colorada. "_aunque parezca mentira se pone colorado cuando le mira, se pone….._"

-Ya vale, ¿no?

-Lo siento.

**2222222**

Sala común de Gryffindor. Tres chicos solos en ella, uno caminando de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

-Donde le hayan hecho algo los Slytherins me los como crudos……….donde estará…… y si….

-¿Te quieres calmar? No es bueno que te estreses tan joven Padfoot.

-¿Y que quieres que le haga?-exclamo mientras se ponía enfrente de James.- Sino hubiese discutido con el en la comida….

-Reconozco que me enfade por eso, pero no desaparecí por eso.

Los tres giraron la cabeza hacia la voz que acababa de llenar la estancia, Lily y Remus acababan de entrar por el retrato.

-¡¡¡REMUS!!!

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ni que hubieseis visto un fantasma?

-Casi, estábamos preocupados no….

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado?- grito encolerizado Sirius.

-Por ahí

-¿Por ahí? ¿Por ahí?...

-Sirius relájate…-intento James.

-¿Qué me relaje? El por "ahí" y nosotros preocupados por si le habrían echo algo los Slytherins y todavía tiene el alma de decir, por "ahí".

-Mira Sirius no es mi culpa que los remordimientos te hayan corroído toda la tarde, yo tengo mi vida y no pienso dejarla de lado solo porque tú tengas un ataque de histeria generado por la culpa que te corroe. Si fueses mas maduro y aprendieses a cerrar el pico de vez en cuando no tendrías estos ataques que nos sacan a todos de quicio.

Sirius intento responder pero Remus ya se había encerrado en su habitación dando un portazo que se oyó en medio castillo.

-Se ha enfadado.- comento Peter.

-Y con razón.

-¿Tu también Lily?

-Por una vez tiene razón Sirius, como casi todas en las que discutís. Si pensases más antes de hablar te ahorrarías todas estas entupidas peleas. Parecéis un matrimonio discutiendo pro tonterías, haber si maduramos Black.

-¿Hoy que están todos contra mi?

-No, la verdad es que razón tienen, pero no soy yo quien para juzgarte.

-Que quieres el amor no deja pensar con claridad.- suspiro derrotado el moreno.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Me estas diciendo que estas enamorado de Lily, Sirius?- pregunto Peter.

-¡¡¡¡¡PETER!!!!! No digas chorradas. ¿Por qué son chorradas no?

-¡¡JAMES!! ¿Como te atreves a pensar que me gusta tu novia?- exclamo ofendido.- El que me gusta es el lobito respondón.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos Sirius.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tanto se me nota?

-A la legua. Solo hay que ver como le miras en la menor ocasión.

-Hasta yo me he dado cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu también Peter? Entonces es muy evidente.

-Pues si, bastante. Digamos que el hecho de que lo celes más que una leona no ayuda a que no pensemos lo contrario.

-¿Y que hago?

-Fácil. 12 Letras. C-O-N-Q-U-I-S-T-A-R-L-O

-Como si fuese fácil.

-Tranquilo lo será, ya lo veras.

-Me das miedo cuando te pones así James.

-Lo se, Lily también me lo dice, Wormty.

**2222222**

-Si es que no me puede dejar en paz, que le importara a el donde me meto por las tardes, ¿Qué estaba preocupado? Un jamón, lo que pasa es que no tenia a quien le corrigiese los deberes……-decía Remus sentado en su cama.

-Eso es mentira.

-Si ya, y voy yo y me creo que estas preocupado por mi. Venga hombre, soy bueno, no tonto.

-Nadie ha dicho que seas tonto.

-Vale tu ganas, ¿A que has venido Sirius?

-A disculparme. Se que no tendría que haberme enfadado ni antes, ni durante la comida. Pero es que siempre desapareces por las tardes y estábamos preocupados.

-Esta bien, pero que no te vuelva a dar otro ataque de histeria o la lías. ¿Entendido?

-Claro como el agua.-respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Mas te vale.-dijo sonriendo el castaño.- ¿algo más?

-Bueno veras…..yo…….-empezó Sirius sin poder mirarlo.

-¿Qué no entiendes de Historia? Déjame verlo anda.

-Gracias Remus, es que aun no he entendido lo de la revuelta de 1785, y la redacción me esta costando horrores….

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo te lo explico pero tendrás que ayudarme tú con los de Transformaciones.

-A la orden señor Lupin.

-Cállate Black.

**2222222**

Después de aquella riña los dos chicos no volvieron a tener mayores problemas, si alguna riña, pero habían decidido que no discutirían por chorradas.

Así llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, ninguno de los cuatro tenia ganas de irse a casa pero la madre de Peter estaba enferma y la de James le obligaba a irse.

-Tu madre es cruel Jamsie.

-Que quieres, como dice ella: "para una vez que vienen tus abuelos a verte"-dijo imitándola- Así que no hay remedio, habrá que ir. No hagas nada que yo no haría ¡¡eh!!

-Cierra el pico Potter.

Así fue como Peter, James y Lily se fueron a casa por Navidad dejando solos a Sirius y a Remus. Sirius nunca se iba a su casa en Navidad, si podía evitarlo; la excusa era que así estudiaba para poder sacar buenas notas.

Remus…….bueno Remus no quería que sus padres tuviesen que ocuparse por el ya era bastante con que estuviesen todo el verano pendientes de la luna llena, por lo que prefería quedarse en Hogwarts.

-¿Tu tampoco te vas Sirius?-pregunto Lupin cuando el susodicho entro por la puerta de la sala común.

-No, si puedo escaquearme prefiero no tener que irme en Navidad, no sabes lo que es tener que aguantar a mi tía Hilary.

-Anda exagerado no será para tanto.-repuso el otro medio riéndose por los espavientos que había hecho su amigo.

-¿Qué no? Que va es peor. Es la única que no me trata como si no existiera, pero preferiría que lo hiciese. No para de darme besos y discursos sobre nuestra honorable familia.-exclamo Sirius imitándola en las ultimas palabras.

El castaño estallo en carcajadas como hacia siempre que Sirius se ponía a quejarse de algo, le parecía muy gracioso y a Sirius le encantaba poder hacerle reír, normalmente siempre estaba triste y melancólico.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso? Ahora veras.

Sirius se acerco al sofá donde estaba sentado el prefecto y se puso a hacerle cosquillas. Remus casi ni podía ni respirar de la risa, además tenía muchas cosquillas.

-Sirius……para…..por….favor….

-¿Cómo dices que no te oigo?

Remus intentaba deshacerse de las manos de Sirius que no paraban de hacerle cosquillas pero en su intento de huida tropezó y acabaron los dos en la alfombra riéndose, Sirius encima de Remus.

-Anda quitate Sirius, que pesas.

-Insinúas que estoy gordo.-exclamó fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No solo expreso el hecho de que eres más alto que yo y estas más fuerte, por lo que tu cuerpo esta aplastando el mío.

-Bueno……..pero también se pueden hacer mas cosas en esta postura.-dijo picaramente el moreno.

Remus se llevo la mayor impresión del mundo, era su oído, su cerebro o Sirius acababa de intentar coquetear con el. Llevaba unas semanas en las que se escapaban muchas frases de doble sentido hacia el, pero parecía que solo el lo notaba ya que ni Peter, ni James habían dicho nada.

Pero una cosa era que te lo dijesen en plan de colegueo por un pasillo y otra muy distinta que te lo dijesen en una sala sola y con el chico que te gusta encima de ti en una posición un tanto comprometida.

-Si por ejemplo limpiar la alfombra con la cara, ¿no?- dijo bromeando, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar la respuesta que de verdad pensaba.

-Oye, para algo tendrás que servir- rió el moreno, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero los dos sabían que aquello era una evasiva.

-Gracias se lo diré a mi madre. Ahora quitate anda.

Sirius se quito y ayudo a Remus a levantarse, este estaba un poco rojo pero aunque no parecía notársele, pero desde la distancia en la que estaba Sirius, si se veía perfectamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy rojo.-dijo con un poco de sorna Black.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-¿En serio? Puede que tengas fiebre, ha habido una epidemia de gripe.-dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la frente y se acercaba mas a el.

"_Esto se esta saliendo de control_"-penso el castaño-Tranquilo Sirius si eso iré a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

Y ágilmente se escapo de las manos de Sirius y salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"_1 a 0, gana él. Muy listo, si señor muy listo pero ¿serás lo suficiente? La próxima no te me escapas._"

**2222222**

Remus trataba de pensar con claridad mientras daba vuelta por la biblioteca. Era cierto que Sirius había estado extraño últimamente pero una cosa era un par de bromas y otra muy distinta prácticamente tirarle los trastos a la cabeza. (N/a: tirar los tejos por si alguien no lo entendió)

Decidió ponerse a leer otra vez, estaba tan metido en el libro que ni se dio cuenta de que las horas pasaban y ya era de noche. La bibliotecaria no le vio desde su mesa por lo que a la hora señalada cerro la biblioteca a cal y canto. Cuando Remus se dio cuenta, estaba encerrado en ella.

No sabia que hacer así que se puso a pensar en cosas sin sentido, bueno sin sentido no, estaba pensado en el comportamiento de Sirius. Se había quedado mirando al infinito por lo que no sintió como la puerta se abría y Sirius entraba en la biblioteca.

El moreno vio a Remus en una silla sentado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo resistió, se acerco a el y le agarro por la cintura susurrando en su oreja.

-¿Piensas en mi?

Remus se sobresalto al sentir a alguien que le cogia de la cintura pero cuando oyó la voz de Sirius se calmo aunque el hecho de que su aliento rozase su cuello le estaba poniendo un tanto "enfermo".

-Sirius….que susto me has dado…. ¿Como has entrado?

-Pues por la puerta.

-Estaba cerrada.

-Ya pero por algo somos magos. ¿Qué te paso?

-Me quede encerrado en la biblioteca y no podía abrir porque me he dejado la varita en la habitación.- explico sonrojándose.

-No pasa nada, para algo estoy yo aquí, venga volvamos a la sala común.

El castaño se levanto algo cohibido todavía por la situación y siguió a su amigo de vuelta a su habitación. Ninguno hablo: uno por vergüenza y el otro por prudencia.

**2222222**

Al día siguiente fue Navidad, el único día en el que Sirius se levantaba temprano por propia voluntad, los días de clase no contaban esos eran por obligación.

Abrió sus regalos corriendo y se sentó a mirar todo lo que le habían regalado como si fuese un niño de ocho años, Remus se había despertado por los gritos de entusiasmo de Sirius y ahora lo miraba desde su cama con una mirada muy tierna.

Sirius levanto un momento la mirada y vio como Remus le estaba mirando con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, entonces aprovecho.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Qué?...no ¿Por qué?

-No por nada como no dejas de mirarme…. ¿o es que soy tan irresistible que no puedes dejar de mirarme?

La cara de Remus era un poema entre la roja que estaba y la boca abierta tratando de decir algo que parecía un pez ahogándose en tierra. (N/a: se nota que los chistes no son lo mío, ¿no?)

-Parece que va a ser eso.-dijo riendo el animago.-Oye, pues por mi que no sea .

Y dicho esto el moreno se levanto y se acerco a Remus mientras se quitaba la camisa del pijama. Remus creyó que se moriría en aquel instante, una cosa era jugar pero el tener a la vista el abdomen mas codiciado de Hogwarts haría perder la cabeza al mas cuerdo y el no era una excepción.

Sirius se regocijaba al ver la cara de su amigo, si con aquello no entraba en el juego, estaba claro que Remus jamásestaría interesado por el. Remus miro la carne que se le ponía delante sin saber que hacer.

-Sirius deja de jugar anda……..

-¿Quién esta jugando?

Remus se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se alejo de Sirius en dirección a la pared. Sirius le siguió y se paro demasiado cerca de el.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿A ti que te parece? ¿Qué intentas? ¿Te aburres? Pues conmigo no juegues, ¿vale?

-Quien esta jugando contigo, ¿acaso no se le puede demostrar cariño a un amigo?

-Sirius los amigos se dan la mano, un abrazo a lo más, no se restriegan contra el otro, ni le lanzan frases de doble sentido, ni les susurran cosas al oído.

-¿En serio?- dijo suavemente cerca de su cuello.-Pues yo pienso que no es malo, solo te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero, querido "amigo".

-Pues más bien parece otra cosa.

-¿Que parece?

-Pues que me acosas.

-Venga Remus no es para tanto…….ni que fuese tan pervertido.

-Es que lo eres. Sino que se lo pregunten a alguna de tus novias.

-Ex novias.

-Bueno solo es un tecnicismo, después de todo acabas volviendo siempre con alguna ex.-dijo el castaño con un ligero deje de molestia.

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-Que va, ¿Por qué debería molestarme lo que haces con tu vida? Es tuya, haz lo que quieras.

-Hombre pues gracias por la aclaración, entonces no te molestara que haga esto, ¿no?-reto mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.-Como es mi vida.

-Pues si me importa, porque me lo haces a mi.- Consiguió articular el castaño reprimiendo un gemido.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- dijo separándose.-No lo haré si tanto te molesta.

-Ahora no te enfades. –repuso Remus un poco disgustado por la perdida del calor que le daba Sirius.

-No, si no lo hago, es mi carácter.-dijo refunfuñando caminando hasta la ventana y quedando de espaldas al castaño.

-No me molesta.-repuso amarrándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del moreno.-Es solo que me pillas desprevenido. Eres mi amigo, ¿no? Me gusta que me lo demuestres, yo también te quiero mucho.

Sirius sintió algo en su estomago que revoloteaba y aunque lo que mas deseaba en aquellos momentos era estampar a su amigo contra la pared y besarle, debía ser paciente y hacerlo bien.

-Esta bien, no me enfado pero quiero algo a cambio.-dijo mientras se giraba hacia su amigo.

-Por tu cara no me va a gustar.

-Pues no. Quiero que me ayudes a hacerle una broma a Hellon**(1)**

-Sirius, ¡no me hagas esto!

-Venga será divertido. Solo una pequeña bromita.

-No te callaras hasta que lo consigas, ¿no?

-No.- repuso con una sonrisita sexy.

-Esta bien, lo haré pero me las pagaras, eres un chantajista emocional.

-Lo se. Gracias.- dijo dándole un beso muy corto muy cerca de los labios.- Voy a prepararlo todo. Ciao.

**2222222**

28 de Diciembre. Día de los Santos Inocentes. Una de la mañana. El castillo se hallaba en silencio si no fuese por el sonido de unos pasos que se oían por los corredores.

-¿Aun no entiendo como has conseguido convencerme?

-Atractivo que tiene uno.

-Si vamos, y con ese culo a ver quien se resiste.-dijo el castaño mientras le pellizcaba el trasero a su amigo que iba delante de el.

Sirius se sonrojo un poco, desde aquella charla del día de navidad Remus se había soltado, quizás demasiado, ahora no esquivaba tanto los abrazos, ni las frases de doble sentido, es mas las contestaba y de varias conversaciones Sirius tenia que ir directamente a la ducha para poder controlarse.

-¿Hay alguien cerca?- pregunto Remus sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

-No, el mapa no muestra a nadie y a una mala tenemos la capa de James.

-¿Aun no entiendo como es que te la dejo? Eso significa que esto ya estaba planeado de antes, ¿no?

-Mas o menos, peor pensábamos que el se quedaría y entonces tu no tendrías que venir, pero sin ti no puedo llevarlo a cabo porque se necesitan ser dos.

-Ya veo, bueno que sea lo que dios quiera.

-Exacto. Hemos llegado. Ahora con cuidado.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la contraseña?

-Influencias y amistad en las cocinas.

Los dos chicos se deslizaron dentro de la habitación del profesor de pociones en silencio. La habitación estaba casi en penumbra y tan solo la luz de la luna menguante la iluminaba, la luna y un par de velas. La estancia estaba casi toda llena de libros y tarros con cosas un poco asquerosas en ellas. Aquel debía ser como un despacho privado o el laboratorio de un loco científico muggles.

Sirius localizo la puerta que debía de dar a la habitación de Hellon y se dirigieron a ella, pero antes de llegar el pomo empezó a moverse y la puerta se entreabrió; lo chicos se miraron aterrados y se escondieron rápidamente en un amplio armario que había allí. Por suerte el armario era muy grande y estaba vacío, seguramente seria nuevo o lo habría vaciado hacia poco tiempo.

El profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin salio con una tunica negro puesto y se dirigió a su escritorio refunfuñando. Parecía estar buscando algo.

-Ya sabia yo que no la había hecho tendré que pasarme toda la noche haciéndola de nuevo.-refunfuño el profesor.

Sirius y Remus se miraron nerviosos, ¿Toda la noche? ¿Juntos? ¿En aquel mini espacio? Era demasiado para los dos. Sirius intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Los dos oían como el profesor se disponía a hacer una poción y ello no podían hacer nada, tan solo esperar a que terminase para irse.

No podían ni mover, ni hablar por lo que no tenían forma de comunicarse; Sirius vio como Remus empuñaba su varita y murmuraba algo, después el moreno oyó una voz en su cabeza.

-Vale así podremos hablar sin que no oiga.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un hechizo de telepatía, Lily y yo lo usamos para hablar en clase sin que nos riñan.

-Anda mira tu lo prefectos responsables.

-Que quieres, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hablar. Por cierto te aviso que el hechizo también reproduce pensamientos e imágenes así que a ver que piensas, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo mama.-pensó socarronamente Sirius.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Parece que la poción le llevara parte de la noche, así que no hay más remedio que esperar. Mientas podemos aburrirnos un rato.

-Cierto pero en esto tan estrecho no puedo ni moverme.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

-Vale, tampoco es para que me seas sarcástico, la situación podría ser peor. Imaginate que en vez de hacer una poción estuviese enrollándose con alguien y….

-Vale Sirius no sigas que no quiero vomitar, ¿esta bien?

-Vale, vale, yo tampoco quiero verlo. "_preferiría ver otra cosa_"-penso mientras se imaginaba a su amigo medio desnudo encima de una cama.

-¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! ¿Que te dije sobre los pensamientos?-exclamo avergonzado el licántropo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ha sido sin querer.

-Esta bien. "_Si ya, sin querer te hacia yo varias cosas no te dijo_"-penso el castaño imaginándose a Sirius atado a un poste y con varios latigazos.

-Remus, no sabía yo que te iba el masoquismo.

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda! Lo siento. Ha sido sin querer….

-Queriendo.-dijo acabando la frase a su manera.- Esta bien, esto no puede seguir así porque entonces acabaremos peleados. Controlémonos un poco.

-Esta bien.

Así pasaron unas dos horas y parecía que el hombre no terminaba la poción.

-Ya son las 3 de la mañana, tengo sueño, ¿nunca va a terminar?-se quejo bostezando Remus.

-Si estas cansado duerme apoyado en mi, a mi no me importa.

Remus pareció pensarlo pero al final accedió después de todo estaba muerto de sueño. Se puso de espaldas a Sirius y se recostó contra el. No era una postura muy buena pero algo era algo. Al poco tiempo ya estaba dormido y Sirius rezaba para que no roncase.

Pasada media hora Sirius miraba distraído las telarañas del techo cuando sintió que Remus se le resbalaba un poco de el, claro signo de que estaba profundamente dormido, lo cogio por la cintura y lo volvió a subir a la altura de su hombro. Entonces una imagen le vino a al mente. No le dio mayor importancia porque tan solo había sido un segundo.

Estaba ya dispuesto a aburrirse con las telarañas otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hellon acababa de terminar la poción y se iba a dormir. Contento se acerco al oído de Remus y le susurro.

-Vamos Remus despierta que ya ha terminado, hay que preparar la broma.

Pero no llegaron a poder salir del armario porque una ráfaga de imágenes se vinieron a la mente de Sirius procedentes de los sueños de Remus y ninguna era normal, todas eran muy comprometidas.

En una de ellas estaba el atado a una cama con un Remus muy goloso lamiendo chocolate que estaba esparcido por su pecho, en la siguiente estaba atrapado entre la pared y un Remus muy posesivo que besaba su boca con pasión (aunque mas bien la devoraba), en la siguiente Remus jadeaba entre sus brazos mientras le mordisqueaba el cuellos, y así una continua sucesión de ellas a cada cual mas comprometida.

Sirius estaba ya muy sofocado, entre la cercanía de Remus, las imágenes y el pequeño sitio donde estaban metidos; estaba a punto de mandarlo todo a casa Merlín y tirarse a su amigo allí mismo.

Pero aun le quedaba algo de autocontrol por lo que cogio a Remus y procurando que Hellon ya no estuviese cerca salieron rápidamente de allí. Luego corrió hacia la Torre Gryffindor con Remus en sus brazos.

Sirius dejo a Remus en la cama y se fue inmediatamente a la ducha, necesitaba aliviar hormonas y pensamientos lujuriosos. Justo cuando Sirius salía de la rápida ducha con una toalla en la cintura, Remus despertaba mirando extrañado la habitación.

-¿Pero no estábamos en un armario?

-Si pero Hellon termino la poción y pudimos escapar, son casi las 4 de la mañana.

-Ah, ¿y la broma?

-Es igual, otra vez será.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos fuimos?- pregunto Remus levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a un todavía chorreante Sirius

-Pues….digamos que hubo un problema técnico.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se te olvido algo? ¿Hicimos algo mal?

-No, más bien tuve un pequeño percance.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Cuéntame anda.

-Remus…….me trasmitiste tus sueños por culpa del hechizo y digamos que ninguno era muy tranquilizador y tierno.

-¿Qué es que soñé con que nos pillaban o algo?

-¿Sinceramente?......No nos fuimos porque fuesen pesadillas, nos fuimos porque mas bien tuviste sueños eróticos.

-¿Qué? Lo siento mucho, últimamente no se que sueño.

-¿Es que no recuerdas con quien estabas soñando?

-No, cuando estoy profundamente dormido no recuerdo mis sueños.

-Pues no se si decirte que es algo bueno o malo. Remus estabas soñando conmigo.

-¿¡¡¡QUE!!?? Cuanto lo siento Sirius, seria mi subconsciente que me traiciona.-intento explicar cada vez mas rojo.

-Tranquilo vale, tranquilo no estoy enfadado.

-Esta bien.-dijo tranquilo.- ¿Pero por que nos fuimos? ¿Que tuvo que ver que yo soñase contigo para que nos fuésemos?

-Digamos que despertaste a un amigo que tenía ganas de marcha.-explico Sirius con una sonrisa sexy en los labios.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpo el castaño mientras se sonrojaba.

-No pasa nada, ahora acuéstate ya es tarde.

Remus se acostó pero mucho no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Sirius, seria que sentía algo por el.

**2222222**

31 de Diciembre. Nochevieja. Hogwarts era una fiesta desmadrada. Habían quedado pocos alumnos en el colegio pero los que se quedaron se lo estaban pasando maravillosamente.

Dumbledore los había dejado solos después de medianoche y ahora todos bailaban al ritmo de una música electrónica muggle. Sirius estaba descubriendo algo increíble de Remus, que cuando bebía un poco se soltaba y hacia de todo. Es mas en aquellos instantes estaba bailando con una Raveclaw muy alocadamente.

Sirius estaba perdido en aquellos movimientos. Además como les habían dejado poner ropa muggles, los pantalones de Remus se le marcaban muy bien en el trasero.

La chica también lo había notado porque había empezado a meterle mano descaradamente y Remus no hacia nada por impedirlo, Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ante aquella escena, como se podía atrever aquella chica a tocar a su "amigo".

Los celos se estaban apoderando de el, pero cuando parecía que iba a saltarle a la yugular a la chica vio como Remus se apartaba de ella, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se acercaba a la mesa de las bebidas donde estaba el.

El castaño llego a su altura cogio el vaso donde tenía su copa y lo apuro de un trago. Después se giro hacia su amigo y se acerco a su oído para gritarle entre la ensorcedora música.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo un poco mosqueado.

-No no me pasa nada, solo es que me ha sentado mal la cena de antes.

-¿A si? Pues cualquiera diría que lo que querrías era matar a la pobre Karen, me ha dicho que parecías querer matarla con la mirada. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Que dirá, serán imaginaciones suyas.

-Esta bien, por cierto aun no has bailado conmigo.

-¿No dirán nada? Empezaran a murmurar cosas.

-¿Quién? Si están todos borrachos. Venga ven.

Remus cogio a su amigo y lo arrastro al medio de la improvisada pista de baile, allí estaba oscuro aunque las luces no paraban de iluminarse intermitentemente. Una canción movida sonaba en la sala y Remus empezó a moverse delante de Sirius animándolo a que lo hiciese.

Sirius no parecía muy convencido pero al final accedió. Al poco tiempo acabo soltándose y bailando tan alocadamente como lo hacia Remus. Estaba disfrutando de la música cuando esta cambio y empezó sonar otra canción un poco mas sensual y provocativa; iba a volver a la mesa cuando vio que Remus lo agarraba de la cintura y le acercaba hacia el.

La cara de sorpresa no se lo pudo quitar nadie. ¿Qué hacia Remus metiéndole mano en medio de una parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts? Sirius intento decirle algo pero se encontró con unos ojos ámbar que le miraban con provocación. Le estaba retando y si había algo que Sirius no rechazaba era un reto.

Así que ya puestos, nadie lo iba a ganar. Sirius se acerco mucho mas a Remus hasta pegar sus caderas a el. Remus no pareció notarlo demasiado porque le acerco todavía mas, estaban a unos escasos centímetros y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada.

Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música pero a Sirius le costaba mucho concentrarse más que nada porque las manos de Remus no paraban de sobarle por todo su cuerpo. Y no hay que decir que la situación a Sirius le parecía de lo más morbosa, cosa que le estaba poniendo muy "caliente" y no solo por el ambiente del lugar.

Pero en el momento en el que ya si que no pudo aguantar fue cuando las dos manos del castaño se posaron en su trasero y lo apretaron fuertemente. De la boca del moreno escapo un gemido ahogado que nadie oyó pero que Remus vio perfectamente, por lo que se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro sitio, no me gustaría que montases aquí un numerito Paddy?

-Esta….esta bien.

A Sirius aquello le descoloco del todo, ¿desde cuando Remus era tan impulsivo? ¿Desde cuando ofrecía irse a otro sitio más solitario con alguien que no fuese el solo? ¿Desde cuando hacia bromas con tanto doble sentido?¿Desde cuadno le llamaba "Paddy"?Y la peor, ¿¡Desde cuando sabia bailar tan bien!?

No el dio tiempo a pensar nada mas, ya estaban en el baño de los prefectos y el castaño le había estampado contra la pared y le devoraba la boca violentamente. Sirius recordó las imágenes de la otra noche y aquello hizo que su excitación aumentara más todavía.

Pero aquello no era lo que quería, no quería enrollarse con el sin mas, quería que le quisiese. Aquello era solo pasión, pasión provocada por el deseo y el alcohol; el quería mas, quería a Remus pero lo quería para algo más que para revolcarse con el.

Intento separarse pero Remus lo había pegado bien a la pared y ahora se dedicaba a meterle las manos por la camisa acariciando toda la carne que se le ponía por delante Sirius soltaba de vez en cuando gemidos ahogados en la boca posesiva de su "amigo" y Remus sonreía cada vez mas.

EL castaño se alejo de su boca y se dedico a morderle el cuello y a pasarle las manos por la espalda, Sirius seguía ahogando gemidos y empezaba a jadear de placer ante aquellas caricias. Pensaba que no debía haber una tortura más placentera hasta que noto las manos del licántropo en su trasero y sintió como algo intentaba abrirle los pantalones.

En ese momento una neurona hizo contacto con otra y recordó que el no quería acostarse con Remus, no así, no allí, no ahora; así que con determinación empezó a intentar separarse de el.

Intento como pudo separarse de Remus pero esta parecía querer pegarse a el con cola de contacto. Al final consiguió separarlo unos centímetros y le miro a los ojos acusadoramente. Los de Remus solo reflejaban una sorpresa muy grande.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada, ¿no era esto lo que querías?- pregunto con cara de confusión.

-Si y no.-contesto el moreno suspirando.

-No te entiendo. Mira tu también me atraes ¿Por qué no lo hacemos y así ya esta?

-¡NO!-exclamo rápidamente.-Yo no quiero solo eso, no quiero enrollarme contigo sin más….

-Si es por lo de la amistad, tu tranquilo seguirás siendo mi amigo, esto solo es un juego.-intento tranquilizar el castaño acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Sirius.

-Te he dicho que no. Escúchame no quiero esto…. No quiero enrollarme contigo.

Remus se separo de Sirius rápidamente y lo miro hecho una furia.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por que llevas todo el mes provocándome? ¿Y cuando por fin entro en el juego me dices que no? No juegues conmigo Sirius, no te gustaría verme cabreado.-termino malignamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué hemos llegado a este lío? Escúchame Remus, no es que no me atraigas, dios si me traes loco; pero no quiero solo sexo….

-Pues ya me dirás que quieres. ¿Qué te ayude con los deberes? ¿Qué te haga de celestina? Tú dirás.-interrumpió el licántropo dolido.

-Te quiero a ti.

-Si acabas de decir que no quieres sexo….

-Remus te quiero solo a ti, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, quiero despertarme todos los días contigo entre mis brazos sabiendo que he dormido con la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo. Te amo. Y aunque es un poco tonto solo intentaba demostrártelo pero al parecer me he equivocado en la forma de hacerlo, quizás hubiesen sido mejor las flores y los bombones como decía Peter.

-Quizás si…..espera un momento Peter, ¿Qué sabe Peter de esto? No me digas que también lo sabe James.

-Si, es que ellos me ayudaron para ver que podía hacer para decírtelo.

-Y no me digas mas, le hiciste caso a James.-dijo acusadoramente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, me temo que si….yo lo siento tendría que haberlo hecho de otra forma… y en algún lugar mas romántico, porque esto es de todo menos romántico la verdad.

-¿Y que querías? Se suponía que nos íbamos a enrollar no que te me ibas a declarar.

-Lo siento, quizás lo hice tan mal que lo entendiste mal. Yo no quiero enrollarme contigo de esa forma, todavía no, quiero quererte cada día mas y abrazarte para que no te me escapes nunca. Lo único que quiero es mirarte por las noches y verte dormir tranquilamente mientras acaricio tu cara y……

-Cállate de una vez cursi y besame tonto.-repuso con una tierna sonrisa.

Sirius no se hizo de rogar mucho. Se acerco a el y lo atrapo con su brazos mientras sus labios atrapaban su boca. Un beso tierno, dulce…quizás demasiado para Remus que le dio por explorar la boca de Sirius haciéndolo delirar. Sirius se separo de el asombrado mientras en la cara del castaño se dibujaba una sonrisita picara.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras el tímido.

-Ya ves, he perdido la vergüenza gracias a ti.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Hombre……..no se te lo diré cuando haga alguno de aquellos sueños realidad, ¿vale?-dijo picaramente mientras volvía a pegarse a los labios de su "amigo".- Por cierto se me olvidaba algo…

-¿El que?

-Yo también te quiero peluchin mío.

-No me llames así, jooooo…

-Esta bien, esta bien, no me pongas esa cara de cordero degollado Sirius.

-Vale, lobito mío.

-Si tú puedes llamarme lobito mío, yo también puedo llamarte peluchin mío.

-Vale nada de sobrenombres cursis.

-Eso. Y ahora que tal si me besas que ya hecho en falta tus labios.

-A la orden mi capitan.

Y así estuvieron varias horas. El sitio no era muy romántico pero a originalidad no les ganaba nadie eso si.

**2222222**

La historia quedaría así completada pero hay que mencionar la forma en que se enteraron los otros merodeadores y Lily del asunto. Lily lo supo nada mas volver de las vacaciones porque Remus y ella eran buenos amigos y confesores, también fue porque a Remus se le escapo lo que había hecho en su última cita y Lily no era tonta.

Lo de los chicos fue otro cantar: Sirius no quería decirles nada por los malos consejos pero a Remus no le parecía muy justo para ellos y además que pensarían si se les ocurría hacer visitas nocturnas entre camas, dormían cada uno en una esquina de la habitación.

Así que decidieron decírselo el día de Reyes. Aun no habían vuelto todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que Dumbledore había hecho la vuelta en grupos; así que en la Torre Gryffindor aun faltaban muchos alumnos.

Después de abrir los regalos y de ir a comer al comedor nuestros cinco amigos se volvieron a la sala común a aburrirse un rato. A media tarde Remus y Lily fueron a por algo para picar y James y Peter se quedaron solos con Sirius, el resto de los alumnos estaban en una guerra de bolas de nieve contra Slytherin.

-¿Y como va el plan Sirius?

-Simplemente va James.

-Venga pero algo habrás avanzado, ¿no?

-Pues no. Seguimos igual que antes. Igual no es la estrategia adecuada James, ya sabes que Remus es muy romántico y tal.

-Pero aun así tendría que haber caído ya en el juego, entonces podríamos pasar a los detalles románticos. En ese caso es algo bueno que no hayas avanzado así podremos empezar con los detalles románticos.

-Si peor solo si le contesta a los juegos, ¿lo hace?

-Si eso si Peter, lo de las frases de doble sentido y los roces "accidentales" si los sigue.

-Entonces algo es algo ¿no?

-Haber si de esta consigo ligarme a mi lobito.

-¿De quien hablabais peluchin mío?-pregunto Remus habiendo oído la última palabra mientras entraban por el retrato.

James y Peter no aguantaron mucho la risa, Lily intento esconderla tras una tos rara pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo, al final ella también acabo riéndose por el nombrecito. Sirius estaba rojo de vergüenza y Remus aunque también rojo tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¿Qué te dije del nombrecito?- oyó Sirius en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?

-Una vez hecho el hechizo telepático se puede activar cuando sea necesario como ahora.

-Lo siento vale, pero es que les estaba gastando una bromita, pero me la has jodido entera.

-Entonces que tal si les damos un susto.-propuso con una sonrisa picara en la cara el licántropo.

-Temo esa sonrisa.

-Lo se me lo ha dicho Lily.

Y ahí se dio terminada la conversación mental y las risas de los otros tres porque se quedaron mudos de asombro cuando vieron a Remus sentado sobre Sirius a horcajadas devorándose mutuamente y a su bola.

-Y eso que no había avanzado nada.

-Son novios desde Nochevieja James a ver si nos enteramos.

-Y lo dicen ahora. Vaya gente.

-Bueno por lo menos ya hay otra parejita más en el grupo y yo solito como siempre.

-Tranquilo Wormty seguro que alguna te encontraremos o te encontrará. Ya lo veras.

-Los dejamos a su bola.

-Más valdrá porque mucho caso no nos van a hacer.

-Hemos traído chocolate caliente y churros nos vamos a la sala de los menesteres a comerlos.

-¡Vale!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Así fue como dejaron a aquellos dos compartiendo saliva y carne y ellos compartieron churro, chocolate y Roscón de Reyes que les ofreció Dumbledore que pasaba por allí.

**FIN**

**22222  
****(1)** Hellon es una invención de Hermi17, una amiga mía que me ayudo con algunas ideas para el fic, y como ella menciono la broma al profesor de pociones no he querido cambiarle el nombre, que conste que le he pedido permiso para poder usarlo. Os recomiendo ya de paso su fic "Amor en luna llena" que es donde aparece este profesor y una historia preciosa, aunque seguro que muchos ya lo han leído, no obstante yo lo digo.  
**22222**

**N/a:** buenas. Esperemos que hayáis tenido unas felices vacaciones de Navidad. Ya se que tenia que haberlo hecho para Nochevieja, pero estuve muy liada, por eso lo subo el día de Reyes que es cuando lo he terminado por fin. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias a las que me dejaron review en el de Navidad. Este no tiene lemon pero dije que no lo iba a tener a ver si así mi Piny deja de decir que no me curro las tramas (aunque esta también deja que desear, lo siento no es lo mío --)

Por cierto lo del titulo ya lo se es extraño pero me salio del alma, es lo que tiene estar tal loca.

Bueno pues nada mas solo que espero algún review, si es con una critica constructiva mejor y nada hasta la próxima que aun me falta otro fic que hacer aunque este no será de estos dos protagonistas, tenemos que abrirnos a nuevas fronteras aunque sea para que tiren piedras.

Saludos,

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 6 de Enero del 2005  
__Publicado: 6 de Enero del 2005_


End file.
